


Summer Trouble

by Sip_of_your_soul



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Simon Snow, Boys Kissing, Carry On Exchange (Simon Snow), Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fruit Stand AU, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, I've no idea how to tag things, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, OKAY I THINK THAT'S EVERYTHING, Oblivious Simon Snow, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sharing Magic, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Why isn't that a tag?, also, i guess?, obligatory 'Goblins are fit' comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sip_of_your_soul/pseuds/Sip_of_your_soul
Summary: Simon gets a summer job! Unfortunately it seems he can't even enjoy summer vacation without Baz showing up. It must be a nefarious plot. Or maybe they're both just lonely teens.-Basically it's 11K words of Simon and Baz being friends. And then boyfriends of course.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184
Collections: Carry_On_Summer_Exchange_2020





	1. The First Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> This is my fic to AcrimoniousGoat for the Carry On Summer Exchange 2020. I was given a three word prompt and that somehow spiraled into the longest fic I've ever written. I can't tell if it's good but as someone once said: sometimes the best quality of a thing is that it's finished. Anyway, thank you for the interesting prompt, I hope you enjoy what I've done with it!

#####  SIMON

Natalie has to help me with the apron again. I look down at the black “Butler’s Organic Berries” logo on my front as she ties a knot behind me.

I was excited to finally get a summer job, but selling fruit at the farmer’s market is the worst. Maybe most people would complain about long hours picking berries in the field but I’m used to labor like that. Standing still all day and smiling at customers while trying not to stutter is much more painful. At least I only have to do it twice a week.

This Saturday had been as tiring as any other until I noticed _him_. I can’t even get a break from Baz over summer break apparently.

As soon as I see him roaming between stands I feel my magic flare up. Like a gas fireplace roaring on for the first time after a long summer. I try so hard to forget about magic when I’m away from Watford. That was already a struggle with the Humdrum attack a month ago. It’s going to be even harder to keep my magic under wraps now that I’ve been reminded. Without even trying Baz manages to make my life worse. 

Unless this somehow is a plot of his. My eyes stay on him, trying to figure out why he’s here. It’s strange seeing Baz in jeans and casual button up. His ashen skin looks warmer than usual. I wonder if it’s because of the sun or if Baz gets more blood at his home.

I almost forget to recite “These are the sweetest organic strawberries you can find!” to a person casually eyeing the blueberries in front of me. Natalie’s left for her lunch break so I can’t rely on her to handle them. They don’t seem interested in actually buying anything though, which is a relief. I can keep my attention on Baz. How did he figure out where I work? Why is he here over summer break? I try to figure out what he’s plotting but it just seems like he’s shopping with his step-mum. Or at least, I’m assuming the woman he’s with is his step-mum.

A man asks me about raspberries. I have to focus on him and do my actual job.

“Yeah, it’s five pounds for one 12 ounce container but only eight pounds if you buy two!” I plaster on a smile. My magic crawls up my forearms.

“Alright, I’ll take two.” He says, pulling a card from his wallet.

After I hand the customer his receipt and raspberries I go back to searching the crowd for Baz. He’s just standing there, all tall and posh, holding a grocery bag filled with produce. Is this how he spends every summer? I can’t imagine months filled with Baz doing mundane shite all day, villains don’t take summer vacations. (No rest for the wicked and all that). There has to be a reason for this. So why hasn’t he approached me? Is his plot to shop around while I’m right here, just to psych me out?

#####  BAZ

I smell Snow before I see him. The smoky scent of his magic is a stark contrast to the fresh smell of fruits and vegetables. Apparently I can’t even have a summer without The Chosen One stepping into the spotlight.

I try to avoid him but it's like trying to ignore a supernova two meters away. He looks good, sun soaked and tanner than I’ve ever seen him. If he stepped out from the shade of his stand’s canopy the blonde hairs on his arms would likely shine in the sun.

I don’t need to be here, but Daphne and Father insisted I get some fresh air and sun this summer. (Conveniently ignoring the fact that I get plenty of fresh air hunting in the evenings and that sun is bad for vampires). I suspect they’ve picked up on my bad mood. It’s hard not to feel a little melancholy when you have less than a year before your nemesis/life-long crush takes your life in battle.

While Daphne is perusing a potato stand I glance at Snow. He’s glaring at me, magic forming a small heat wave around him. _Merlin._

I quickly become very invested in the book I’ve brought with me. I don’t make it one sentence before Daphne tells me to fetch strawberries. I have no choice but to approach Snow. A wave of his magic thickens the air when I step in front of his booth. He’s got a name tag with ‘Simon Snow’ printed on it and everything. Does he get a job every summer?

“Snow, fancy seeing you here.” I lower my sunglasses just to make sure he sees my raised eyebrow.

“Baz.” He’s seething already. “What are you doing here?” Through clenched teeth his question sounds more like an accusation.

“I could ask you the same thing. I know you’re obsessed with me, but really Snow, this is a bit much.”

He growls deep in his throat. I’m too focused on his Adam’s apple to appreciate the way he almost lunges at me across the berries. “ _I’m_ obsessed with _you!?_ This is _My_ jo-“

The girl standing next to Snow jabs her elbow into his side and stage whispers, “You’re supposed to be nice to the customers.” Her head jerks in my direction.

His gaze never leaves me. It’s thrilling to have Snow’s undivided attention after a month of no contact.

“Would you like to purchase anything?” He asks in a polite customer service voice but it’s clear he’s boiling under the surface. “Or is this some sort of plot?” He adds, anger breaking through the fake smile.

I scoff. “I do have a life outside of you, Snow. Daphne needs fresh strawberries.”

“Great!” His coworker butts in. “We’ve got the sweetest organic strawberries you can find, how much do you need?”

\---

#####  SIMON

I’m lying in my cot trying to sleep but it’s too hot and they never turn the lights all the way off in this home and my brain won’t shut up. Bloody fucking Baz and his bloody stupid vampire ways. I can’t stop thinking about him. (And magic, and Penny, and The Humdrum but mostly stupid Baz.) This summer is going to be hell. Unless I see him again. I could get info on any Old Families plots for The Mage. Or I could ask Baz how our classmates are doing. (I’d ask Penny but she’s in America for the summer and I don’t have the money for overseas calls and texts). (Plus, I’m not really supposed to contact anyone during summer, The Mages orders). I could ask Baz if there have been any more Humdrum attacks I somehow missed. 

I doubt Baz will come back. I don’t know why he would be out shopping anyway, isn’t his family rich enough to have servants for that?

I flip over my pillow but it’s just as warm on the other side. I try to daydream about seeing Agatha this fall to stop my Baz Thoughts but it doesn’t work. Agatha broke up with me, for Baz. Something hateful coils in my stomach at that, but twisted up with it is something confusingly hopeful. Maybe I will see Baz at the fruit stand again. I Do Not think about why I might want that.

###### End Notes

Thank you for reading! If you'd like more from me, I've over on Tumblr as @otherpeoplesheartachept-2. Comments are greatly appreciated and any constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. The Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context: Simon's texts will be in italics. Baz's will be in bold.

#####  BAZ

I’m at the farmers market again. Luckily I can continue to use Daphne’s insistence that I get out more, to justify my trips to Snow’s fruit stand. This time I’ve brought Vera. It’s been a few days and I haven’t seen Snow again, but eventually I’ll have to run into him. He does work here. Unless he quit his job after seeing me. I know he hates me, but I don’t think he hates me enough to lose money.

This afternoon the same girl as Saturday is alone at the stand. I contemplate going home, surrendering to another long summer of yearning but then I see Snow running up to the back of his stand. Quickly I search for something to buy before he catches me staring.

#####  SIMON

As soon as I finish pinning my name tag to my apron and letting Natalie clock out, I notice Baz. He’s staring intently at a cauliflower display for some reason. A woman I don’t recognize is standing with him, offering to take the empty bag in his hand. He clearly has servants to do this shopping for him, so why is he here? Maybe he’s gathering supplies for an evil scheme. Does he know how much I dislike cauliflower?

I watch as Baz buys some vegetables and says something to the woman he’s with before walking away from her. I’m glad there aren’t any customers at my stand so I can keep a close eye on him. Then I realize he’s headed towards me and I’m less grateful.

“Snow.” He looks down his long nose at me.

“Baz. Would you like to purchase anything?” I put on my best customer service smile but my question still sounds like a threat. I can’t control my voice like Baz can. I can never tell what he’s really thinking. It’s infuriating.

“I see you don’t have any blackberries this week,” is all he says.

#####  BAZ

If I don’t make eye contact, maybe I won’t be too much of a coward to go through with my plan. It’s simple really, point out whatever type of berry the stand has run out of and use that as an excuse to get Snow’s number. Simple, easy, incredibly stupid.

“No, we don’t have any blackberries. Maybe you would like something else.” It’s kind of amusing watching Snow try to keep a pleasant demeanor while on the job. I wonder how long it would take to make him snap. His magic is already stuffing up my nose.

“Well, My step mother desperately needs fresh blackberries.” I pause, like I’m coming up with my next sentence on the spot. “Here, I’ll give you my number, then text me when you’ve got a fresh batch.” I keep my eyes on my phone screen. This _is not_ a big deal. I refuse to let him know this is a big deal.

Snow says nothing for too long. Then he clears his throat. “Fine. Yeah. Uh-“ He fumbles for his mobile. “What’s your number?”

He doesn’t even question why she can’t get them somewhere else! Sometimes, on very rare occasions, I am truly grateful for Snow's incredible stupidity.

\---

#####  SIMON

The next blackberry harvest comes in a week after Baz gave me his phone number. But I don’t have another shift at the stand that week so I wait until the day before I work the fruit stand to tell him. Baz asked me for the berries so it would seem weird if I wasn’t there when he got them. This is also the only thing I have to look forward to besides pizza night at the children’s home. I try not to think about how pathetic that makes me. 

I send a text before I can dwell on it too much.

_the blackberries r in_

I only have to wait a few minutes for a response.

**Great. Daphne needs a 12 oz container.**

_i can set 1 aside 4 u._

_why does ur stepmum need so many beries?_

**She wants the house keeper to bake pie.**

**Why do you text like it is 2004?**

_wut do u mean i txt normal_

**You absolutely Do Not text normally, Snow.**

_periods n shit r 2 much work_

**Basic grammar is too much work?**

_oh no my english isnt up to the standards of fuckin pitch and his posh british mansion with a billion maids to bake pies_

#####  BAZ

I don’t know why Snow is willingly talking to me, in an (almost) non-confrontational way, but I am not about to look this gift horse in the mouth.

**I will have you know we only employ one full time house keeper.**

_oh wow thats 1 more maid than any normal person has_

And just like that it’s over. I can’t decide if I desperately want Snow to keep texting me or to ignore me for the rest of summer.


	3. The Third Time's the Charm

#####  SIMON

I hate today. I woke up late to Theresa (The “Registered Manager”) poking me awake (thanks to staying up until midnight thinking about texting Baz), I missed breakfast, and I forgot to wash my work apron last week so it’s all wrinkled and smells like BO. I hate standing in the bloody sun all day. Then I almost missed my bus to work so I had to run and catch it. Only after I’m on the bus do I realize I forgot to shower as well; my hair feels greasy and I smell like shit. Oh and I’m running the stand alone today. My arms are boiling with magic. Fantastic.

As if all that wasn’t fucking enough for one day, Baz (the reason for half of this day’s bullshit) is standing in front of me pointing out all my fuck ups. I feel like going off.

“I mean honestly Snow, do they not have some sort of dress code?” He asks with a sneer. I want to punch that look off his face. “I knew you were a worthless mage but I figured even you could handle selling berries.”

A wave of anger rolls through me. _Shit._ I might actually go off.

Baz is still talking but I can’t hear him. The blood in my ears is too fucking loud. I _cannot_ go off right now, not here. _Fuck_! I’m starting to panic. What was it Penny always tells me?? It’s no use, I’m too fucking thick to remember life-saving information. Jesus H. Christ. I’m going to go off; I can feel it. I think about running as far from the market as I can before I explode but then there’s a pale hand on my sweaty arm.

“Hey, Simon, it’s okay.”

“Jesus, Baz.” His cool palm calms me a little, but I’m still too pumped full of magic.

“Just focus on breathing, okay?” I try to listen to him. He’s being so calm, I don’t know how to process it. Breathing, right, I’m breathing.

##### 

#####  BAZ

I knew it was a terrible idea as soon as I felt the first wave of angry smoke rolling off Snow. Despite that, I couldn’t stop. We had and almost civil conversation last night and I don’t know what to make of it. Out dynamic can’t change. Insulting him and playing the villain is the smartest course of action. 

Well, it is usually. Right now Snow is about to go off. His plain blue eyes are distant and his magic is making the air around us hazy. I try to soften the insults but that doesn’t work, so I try being _almost_ nice.

He looks so close to losing it and it’s obvious he isn’t hearing my words anymore. I’ve got to stop him. I reach for his bicep.

“Hey, it’s okay.” I speak in the voice I use to calm the baby when Father and Daphne are out. He looks at me again.

“Jesus, Baz.” He spits; he must really be worked up. I try to soothingly rub his arm with my hand. This is definitely not following our usual dynamic.

“Just focus on breathing, okay?” after a moment his magic ebbs slightly.

“I c-can’t go off here.” He whimpers, panic in his voice.

“Hey hey, you’re going to be fine. It’s okay.” I keep my voice calm though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little scared.

“There are t-too many people.” He says, a tear running down his cheek. I half expect it to sizzle off his burning skin. Snow squeezed his eyes shut and it looks like he’s about to collapse from the effort of holding in all his magic.

Before I can think it through, I step around the berry stand hold him up. His magic has calmed but it is clear there’s still too much of it pressed against the surface of his body. Once I told Snow to light a match in his heart, but that didn’t seem to work.

##### 

#####  SIMON

I don’t know why Baz is practically hugging me but I think it’s helping. My magic isn’t threatening to explode, but I can still feel it pulsing under my skin. I’m clenching everything, trying to hold it in but this method won’t work for long. Helplessness claws at my throat again.

“Simon, can you focus your magic?” He asks, slow and quiet.

“Focus it? I don’t-“ I have to take breath “- I uh don’t have my wand. I c- I c-can’t-“

“Try focusing it anyway. Can you center it in your hands?” I don’t know what he’s on about but I don’t have any other option. Baz is a much better mage than me, maybe he knows a method for dealing with this.

I focus on my nails digging into the skin of my palms and magic gathers in my hands.

“Okay.” I breathe.

Gently, he takes my hands and puts them on his shoulders. I unfurl my hands. “Push it into me.”

“What!?” I open my eyes. He looks serious. “I- what will- I can’t just push my magic into you, B-Baz, that could- it’d, who knows what would happen!” I frantically whisper-shout. There are still a bunch of Normals around. I briefly wonder what this scene looks like to them.

“Trust me, Snow. I’ll be fine. You’ve got to get rid of all this excess.” He looks determined. No point in arguing Baz with that look on his face. I have no other plan.

I try to go slow, opening a valve and pushing some of the magic through my hands into his body, through his shirt and skin and muscle. Only then do I notice he’s pulled out his wand and is whispering spells at the ground to my right.

##### 

#####  BAZ

I’m surprised when Snow actually does it. I’m even more shocked that it works. If two peoples’ magic is incompatible, something like this would be excruciating. Not to mention, I’ve never heard of sharing magic like this. Trust Snow to break yet another rule of magic. It’s a shame he’s so shit at controlling all his power.

There’s so much flowing through me. A myriad of spells I’d love to try with this much power come to mind but I need things that aren’t noticeable. The market is still crawling with people. I cast simple spells that won’t affect the spot of ground my wand is pointed at . Hopefully all the Normals will see is two blokes hugging behind a fruit stand. (There’s certainly a gay joke somewhere in there).

Before I can relish in the feeling of Snows magic, he’s pulling away. I feel cold despite the summer sun beating down on us.

Snow’s hand scratches the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” I say as I tuck my wand back up my sleeve.

###### End Notes

Again, thank you for reading! This is were I stop posting for tonight because it's 12:15 AM and I have shit to do tomorrow. I should finish putting up chapters either tomorrow or the day after. Find me on Tumblr @otherpeoplesheartachept-2


	4. The Beginning of Something

#####  BAZ

_hows ur day been?_

Snow is still talking to me for some inexplicable reason. For a moment I consider telling him the truth. That I’m still buzzing with his magic. That, similar to every other day, I miss him terribly.

**My day has been perfectly fine. How has your summer been so far, Snow?**

_honestly_

_kinda shite_

_i mean the berry farm is nice but i miss watford. i miss magic_

Does Snow think we’re friends now? (I cannot be friends with Simon Snow). I also don’t have it in me to hurt him while he’s being vulnerable.

**You have magic.**

I send, but I know it isn’t what he means. Having to hide an integral part of yourself is painful. I can’t imagine being isolated from magic for months every year.

_it’s differnt baz_

_i like being around other mages more than having it myself_

I type and erase about five responses. I want to tell him he shouldn’t have to be alone, that The Mage is shit for abandoning him every summer. I want to tell him he can be around me as much as he likes (I know I’m not included in the mages he enjoys being around). I want to tell him his magic is stunning even if it’s messy and over-powerful. But we are not friends.

I end up typing something much safer.

**Summer won’t last forever.**

I hope that comes off as more comforting than condescending but I can’t tell.

_anyway its late_

_gnight_

**Night, Snow.**

I stay up for at least an hour after that, lying in bed, staring at my phone. This summer might kill me.

\---

#####  SIMON

Baz was only nice to me at the fruit stand so that I wouldn’t go off, I know that. But something in me desperately wants to try again. What does it mean to share magic like that? What could we do? If I wasn’t surrounded by Normals and about to go off, what spells could Baz cast with my magic?

It was probably a one-time thing . I’ve never heard of mages sharing magic and Baz hates me. Despite this he’s answers my texts within a few minutes of sending them. And as long as he’s willing to talk I’m happy to get as much information out of him as possible. (I try not to think about why I enjoy talking to him regardless of the topic). Any information could be useful when it comes to Baz.

_have there been any reports of the humdrum after june?_

**You know the Humdrum never attacks during the summer.**

_yeah he also never teleported me or wore my face before so idk_

**Is that what happened at the end of the year?**

I forgot Baz doesn’t know. I shouldn’t be revealing things like this to an enemy. The Mage told me and Penny to keep things under wraps but… Baz hates the Humdrum as much as anyone else, maybe he could help. (Merlin knows he’s smarter than me). And talking to someone about it might be good. (Even if that someone is an evil vampire).

_yeah_

**That is not good.**

_yeah idk wut to do now_

_how do you fight that ya know? he could attack anytime w/no warning_

**I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Or more likely you’ll swing that bloody sword of yours around until something works.**

I smile at that. Baz is insulting me but, kind of in an encouraging way. Before I can respond I realize it’s dinner time. No phones allowed at the table. I hope Baz won’t be upset at me not responding.

\---

Supper is the usual: terrible food and not nearly enough of it. I’ve learned to eat slowly to trick my stomach into thinking I’m eating more. (I still leave the table with room in my stomach most days). As I’m savoring the last of my overcooked green beans I wonder what Baz has for dinner at home.

#####  BAZ

Snow opened up to me and I fucked it up. Of course I did! I don’t know how to regulate myself now that we aren’t communicating in low blows.

Hearing about what happened at the end of the school year scared me. If the Humdrum can teleport people with no warning, how is Simon to prepare for anything? I can only imagine what kind of stress he’s under. And I insulted him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he never speaks to me again.

Before I can spiral into any more self-hatred, I realize how thirsty I am. I suppose it’s time to dwell on a different reason I’m irrevocably fucked.

I put on a coat and shoes to hunt. My phone stays on my night stand because it’s the only way to prevent myself from staring at it for hours, hoping Snow answers.

###### End Notes

Wow this chapter is shorter than I thought it was. I hope you liked it anyway! I'll get as many up as I can right now but my internet is slow and I do have other plans for the day.


	5. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH OH WE'RE HALF WAY THERE  
> (idk if we're actually half way there as far as word count, but chapterwise, this is the half way point. I hope you enjoy)

#####  SIMON

Baz must be upset. I texted _, haha yeah anyway hows ur summer been,_ this morning before breakfast. I check my phone as I’m waiting for the bus to the home. It’s 5:47 and he still hasn’t said anything. I couldn’t tell you why my stomach drops at the thought of him never answering.

#####  BAZ

I wake up to a text from Snow. He’s _still_ talking to me. He also seems to be avoiding our conversation about the Humdrum. That’s fine; I just need to figure out how to keep talking to him. (Or I could figure out how to never see or hear from him again) (that’d be a safer route of action). Maybe I should try opening up. Just a tiny bit.

**Honestly summer is dreadful. You’d think I’d enjoy the break from our constant bickering but every time my father lectures me on “preparing for the future” or I have to attend an Old Families’ party I imagine being back in our room with you.**

I quickly erase all that. It’s a bit _too_ open.

**This summer has been like every other. Having more time to play the violin and read books for leisure is nice. Listening to my father’s lectures and missing Watford is less nice.**

There, that’s better. I clear all my tabs before I can over think sending it.

It isn’t until 6:00 pm that I realize I never pressed send. I truly should figure out how to never face Snow again.

\---

#####  SIMON

We’ve fallen into a routine of sorts. I text Baz first thing in the morning, (today it was, _why would mordelia do THAT?_ ). He texts me while I’m in the field ( **I told you, she is a monster, Snow. I still have a scar on my back,** was his response today). Then we text on my bus ride to the children’s home until bed. Lights out is as ten but I usually manage to keep texting Baz under my covers until I fall asleep. I shouldn’t be staying up so late, but I need to keep talking to him. I tell myself I’m close to uncovering some evil plot of his.

BAZ

_Sooo what’s the plot for this weekend?_

Snow has taken to referring to any plans of mine as ‘plots’ or ‘schemes’. It’s annoying. The smile that appears on my face every time he does it is completely unrelated.

**I’ve been invited to Tabitha Windsor’s birthday ball. It will be horrendous but, sadly I have no choice but to attend.**

_sounds properly evil lmao_

_cant believe you have fucking balls like Disney princesses n shit_

**Believe me, Snow; it will be nothing like Cinderella**. **The closest thing to a fairytale will be Windsor’s unbelievably extravagant birthday cake.**

_well a balls closer to a fairytale than anything ill do_

That may be one of the dumbest things I’ve heard him say.

**Simon Snow you are literally the prophesied savior of magic. You ARE a fairytale.**

_guess we’ll have to agree to disagree :P_

A tongue out emoji?? It amazes me I’m still in love with this man.

**What is that supposed to mean?**

_ive never been to a ball so how can i say if it’s more fairytale than my regular life_

**Is this some plot to make me invite you as my plus one?**

_ur the 1 who plots!!_

_u get a plus 1?_

**Fine, fine, Snow! I’ll cave; do you want to attend Windsor’s ball?**

My undead heart is racing. _Why would I say that?_ His next text comes slower than the others.

_wait r u serious?_

I freeze. Am I serious? I would be if there was a chance Snow would come (there absolutely is not a chance). I’ve got to backtrack.

Instead of opening the notification I accidentally press ‘call’. _Shit!_ I fumble to end the call but Snow picks up.

“Hello?” His voice is low and quiet. How is it humanly possible to answer a call that fast? Before I can do anything stupid like _having a phone conversation with Simon_ my finger ends the call.

I fall into the back of my chair. Then I feel my phone vibrating on my leg. Snow is calling me back. Merlin and Morgana. What did I do to deserve such torture?

“Hello.” I say as uncaring as possible.

“Service is kinda shite here, must have accidentally dropped your call.” I can tell he shrugged at that.

Why is he acting like this is normal? Like I casually call him all the time? _(Could I have been calling him all this time?)_ I’m too confused to speak.

“Hello? Did I lose you again?”

“No.” Is all I can get out. Luckily the door to my room is closed so I don’t have to worry about anyone hearing me.

“Cool.” There’s a pause. The noise of bus wheels and other passengers is more noticeable for a moment. “What do you even do at a ball?”

Why is Snow the conversationally literate one right now? Why hasn’t he hung up yet? He can’t possibly be enjoying this .

“Honestly Snow, it’s as if you were raised in a barn.” I know it’s unrealistic to expect him to have this information but insulting him helps me get my bearings. “Balls are simple. You great the host, eat dinner, after that in the case of Windsor’s birthday you eat a slice of her 5 tier cake. Then you waltz with a few unremarkable party guests until it’s acceptable to leave.”

“Is the food any good?” Of course the only thing Snow pays attention to is food.

“I suppose, though her cakes are always covered in too much fondant and extremely dry.”

SIMON

“You should like the waltzing though. You always dance at school formals.” I can’t say why I’ve taken a sudden interest in Old Families balls but I need Baz to keep talking about this. Maybe it’s just nice to hear a familiar (but evil) voice.

“I’m telling you Snow, no parts of these balls are interesting. Gossiping with Dev is the only thing that keeps me sane during them.” It’s hard to hear his voice over the noise of the bus. It’s tinny through my cheap earbuds and a little higher in pitch than usual. I’ve pulled my knees up into my seat and have to press one earbud further into my ear. It feels almost intimate. Like his little phone voice is only for me. I quickly add that to the list of things not to think about.

It’s strange how easily we fall into easy conversation. Baz still takes jabs at my intelligence and I tease him about being evil, but it’s not mean spirited. We chat about parties and the food at these parties until it comes up again. “You showing up might be the most interesting thing to happen at one of these in ages.” I can’t tell if he’s serious about me coming. Part of me wants him to be.

“I’d look a right fool.”

“Exactly!” He lets out a small laugh. I realize I’ve never heard Baz laugh before, at least not a genuine, happy laugh. I can’t help but be sad I didn’t get to hear it in person. “Imagine what people would do if I showed up with you as a plus one.”

“I think the Old Families would kill me right then and there.” I joke. I can’t stop smiling. The idea of hanging out with Baz for an evening makes me unreasonably happy. I must be lonelier than I thought.

“It’d be the magickal scandal of the decade.” His voice sounds light. I wonder if he’s smiling right now.

“The food might be worth it though.” I snort. An older lady on the bus side eyes me.

“Would you actually go with me just for the food?” Baz sounds hesitant. I think maybe he is seriously inviting me. But I can’t say yes.

“No, no, I’d be far too out of place. It’d be awkward. A-and I’d probably go off just from nerves.” There, now he can’t laugh at me for saying yes to a joke question. Besides, it’s not like I’m lying, I probably would explode from the stress of being with Baz and watched by a bunch of rich people.

“I suppose that’s true.” I can’t be sure, but he almost sounds disappointed. How can I make it clear I’m not rejecting Baz?

“I mean uh, it’d be- it could be nic- _funny_ to get out of the home to eat posh people’s food a-and like uh gossip w-with you. But, I uh, I think I’d be the one gossiped about.” My face is hot all of the sudden. “I don’t even own a button up shirt.” I laugh to try and lighten the mood.

“Right.” He says. I can’t tell what he means by it. “Somehow I’m not surprised you don’t own a single button up.”

I barely hear him over the screech of the bus breaks.

“Well uh, I’m at my stop so-“

“Yes, I should go as well.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye, Snow.”

As I step on to the sidewalk, I realize that’s the first time I’ve said goodbye to Baz.

#####  BAZ

I don’t understand what just happened. I think Snow wanted to come to the ball with me. There’s no way that happened. Surely this entire day has been a bizarre yet realistic daydream. But the side of my face is warm and red from pressing my phone there so long. And my imagination has never been this hopeful.

Simon Snow talking to me like we’re friends is never something I dared to dream about. I want to trap the sound of his snorting laughter in a locket forever.

My nerves don’t calm down until dinner. Snow texts me at night about his shite care home mashed potatoes and their lack of butter. In the back of my mind I was sure this (whatever _this_ is) was over. He must be more desperate for company than I thought.

Still, for whatever reason, Snow is talking to me; Snow _called_ me. My stomach stays a sickening pool of warm honey until I fall asleep.

###### End Notes

Thank you so much for reading this far! Any and all comments are appreciated both here or on my Tumblr @otherpeoplesheartachept-2. Unfortunately I don't have time to put up more chapters this morning (I've got to go (socially distantly) visit my grandma). Hopefully everything will be up by tonight and if not, definitely by tomorrow.


	6. The Ball (or not)

#####  SIMON

It’s the evening of the ball and I’m almost regretting not taking Baz up on his offer. Surely being laughed at by posh arseholes couldn’t be worse than lying in this uncomfortable cot all alone. At least I’d be with Baz. (Not that I want to be with him for any particular reason). I decide to text Baz even if it’s unlikely he’ll answer.

I tuck my head under my thin blanket to hide the light of my screen.

_so hows ur posh ball?_

**I wouldn’t know.**

_how do u not know?_

He doesn’t answer me after that. I’m not surprised; he’s probably busy flirting with high society girls. He said he waltzes with unremarkable girls but I can’t imagine dancing with Baz would be boring. He is so good at it. I saw him at the fall formal last year with Agatha. (Every school dance he makes a point to cut in and steal Agatha from me). He’s so graceful it’s almost unnatural. (It could be unnatural, vampire powers and all). He must be sweeping some rich girl off her feet right now. I wish I could dance like him. Agatha used to complain about me stepping on her toes.

I’m typing a text, jokingly telling Baz I know he’s only good at dancing because of his vampire powers but he sends me a text before I finish.

**Is your bed near a window?**

_yea_

_wait why?_

Has he been spying on me?

**Can you open the window?**

_why?_

**Can you?**

What is he on about?

_ur being super weird Baz wtf_

**The ball got boring so I figured I’d torture you for fun instead. Do you want to go get something to eat?**

**Or I can leave. The drive back would be more enjoyable than your company.**

_is that rlly a question ur asking me rn baz_

He doesn’t respond. I throw the blanket off me and sit up. Baz is standing outside the darkened front entrance. He’s all dressed up in a nice suit and tie. Dark hair slicked back, cold skin given an unnatural glow in the city lights. He looks even more like a handsome movie vampire than usual.

He’s also pacing on the sidewalk. Is Baz… nervous? I guess I should have made myself clearer.

_of course I want food_

I watch him check his phone and relax a little. This could be some plot of his, kidnaping me in the middle of the night or something.

_I can’t open the window tho_

It’s worth the risk.

**Fortunately for you, some mages like myself actually bother to learn useful spells. Which window is yours?**

Instead of texting back I check to make sure none of the other boys are awake or watching me. Then I knock lightly on the window. Baz turns towards the noise and finds me. He checks up and down the street before pulling his wand out of his suit sleeve and muttering a spell. The glass shimmers for a second so I reach out to touch it. It feels like liquid and my hand passes through to the outside. Quietly I crawl out the window.

“So, where we eating?”

“You can’t eat anywhere dressed like that.” He snarls, glancing down my form.

My gaze follows him and I blush realizing I was too caught up in seeing Baz to dress properly. I’ve got on nothing but pants.

“Uh, give me a sec.”

\---

We end up walking to a McDonalds a few blocks from the boys’ home. The air’s cooler but still a bit stuffy.

Despite inviting me out here, and insisting on paying for my food, Baz refuses to eat anything. He looks like a right tosser sitting here with slicked back hair and a three piece suit. It’s a stunning dark blue with giant silver roses all over. And it fits him well. My clothes are always a little too big in the summer and too small during the school year. This suit perfectly shapes him.

He’s so out of place in a cheap fast food place. Yet Baz sits so confidently he makes it feel like the rest of us, and the building itself, are under-dressed in his presence.

I nudge some of my chips near him but he shakes his head. He hasn’t said anything since we ordered. Just stared down his crooked nose at me. I take a break from my second burger to point this out.

#####  BAZ

“Is this what you’re like on dates?” Snow says through a mouth full of cheeseburger.

I almost choke.

“All quiet and staring, because if so, I can see why you’re single.” He waves his half devoured sandwich in my direction and a pickle slice drops on the table. It’s disgusting. _He’s_ disgusting, but the warmth in my stomach only grows at the sight of his cheeky smile.

Wait, does Snow think of this as a _date_?

“At least I’m not slobbering all over myself and the table.” I wipe up the pickle he dropped with a napkin. I’m tempted to wipe off the ketchup on his chin as well. “I pity Wellbelove if you act half as barbaric on dates with her.”

“Oh me and Aggie never went on dates, not proper ones at least.” He says casually.

I suppose I should have known this considering how much of his time is spent stalking me or going on missions for The Mage during the school year. I want to ask why they don’t go on dates over the summer.

“Well, you should at least take the poor woman on one date before I end you, Snow.” I try to keep my tone light despite mentioning his death at my hands.

His face shifts into something troubled. I’m unsure which part of what I said upset him, but I already miss his smile.

“I don’t think that much matters now.” He just stares at his lap, a piece of cheese threatening to fall out his mouth.

“What do you mean?” I venture to ask, worried about how he’ll answer.

“Dates.” He catches the cheese with his tongue. I should be listening instead of staring at his lips. “Agatha broke up with me, after…” He looks like he doesn’t know what the rest of that sentence was going to be. “I saw you in the Wavering Woods.” He won’t look me in the eyes, just starts gulping down his soda.

Fuck. The bloody woods. I’d nearly forgotten about the incident; I’m surprised it took Snow this long to bring it up.

“I didn’t say anything to her.” I try to keep my voice neutral. “I mean, I told Wellbelove she was better off with you.” He has no reason to believe me, but I need Snow to know I’m not after his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend.

He looks troubled by this. Shouldn’t he be glad his golden Happily Ever After with Wellbelove isn’t at stake?

“I don’t think that she is.” He goes back to eating like it’s nothing. Like he hasn’t just admitted to giving up on his future. "I mean, I used to be really worried Aggie'd leave me for you, but I don't know. Maybe that was more about you than her, ya know?" What in Crowley’s name does this mean? I want to press him but he’s finished inhaling his three burgers, chips, and large sprite so it seems the evening has come to a close.

I check my phone and it’s already 11:30.

“Well, Snow, if you’re finished stuffing yourself, I should be on my way.”

“Oh, yeah.” My traitorous ears hear sadness in his voice but I’m sure it’s because the food is gone, not because I’m leaving. “This was fun.” He puts on a smile.

_‘This was fun.’_ I can barely contain the smile threatening to break out across my face.

Snow starts to pull out a few pounds from his tracksuit bottoms but I stop him. I dragged him out here, I can’t expect him to spend money on this. He always looks underfed when the school year starts it hurts to think about how he spends every summer. I’d feed him more often if I could, if he’d let me.


	7. The Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for flowers. You should be glad I didn't awkwardly cram in a paragraph about the symbolism behind strawberry blossoms.

#####  BAZ

The next Saturday I go to the farmers market again. Snow told me his usual work schedule so I know he’ll be there today.

I have no need for fresh produce but, surely Daphne won’t mind yet another berry pie. I wander around other stands for a bit to pretend my sole purpose for being her isn’t Simon Snow.

After a bit I approach his stand. His coworker (I believe her name is Natalie) is busy talking to another person.

I grip the book in my hand. I’m tempted to bolt but then Snow beams at me.

“Snow.” I nod.

“Baz.” He sounds so happy it’s sickening.

I try to sneer just to tone down his fondness (it’s messing with my head) but I can tell it doesn’t come out right. Is it possible to adoringly smirk?

He wipes his palms on his red apron. A blush rises on his cheeks as he glances at the customer next to me. Then he reaches into his apron pocket. There’s a small strawberry blossom in his hand. It’s a little wilted from being without water in the heat. Snow stretches his hand over the berry display towards me. My brow furrows.

He stares intently at his forearm. The sun bleached hairs on his arm shine. He looks even more like a sun god than usual.

“Here I uh, we’re not supposed to pick the blossoms but this one is pink and they’re usually white and I- you paid for my food, I know a stupid flower isn’t-“ With each second Snow’s blush gets deeper. I’ve never seen something so endearing. It’s almost unbearable to watch.

“Snow.” I say.

“Yeah?” He meets my gaze, looking like he’s preparing to take a hit.

“You’re giving me a flower?” My voice wavers.

His eyes go back to burning holes in his arm. “I know it’s kinda lame but-“

“It’s lovely.” I say in a tone that sounds too much like ‘ _This is the best thing anyone has ever given me’._ I try smiling at Snow for what may be the first time.

He exhales.

“Oh. Yeah I thought so too.” His empty hand scratches his neck. “I just wanted to- you didn’t need to pay for my food at McDonalds, this doesn’t, I mean it’s not the same but I wanted-“ He pauses for too long. “I wanted to give it to you.”

“Thank you, Snow.” I say. The words feel foreign. “I know exactly what to do with it.” I say as I gently lift the flower from Snow’s palm. I open my copy of Song of Achilles, carefully arrange the petals and press it between the pages.

“You’re crushing it!?” Snow says distressed as his fists ball up at his sides.

“I’m _pressing_ it. You’ve never pressed flowers?” I ask incredulously.

“Why would I do that?” He asks bewildered. I bite back a rude remark.

“Because it preserves flowers if you do it correctly.”

Snow visibly relaxes at this. A content little smile graces his face.

“Oh, well, um…” The blush is back and I’m so tempted to touch his face, to see how warm his skin is.

It’s quiet between us though the market around is bustling. I wonder why he’s doing this. (Surely Snow doesn’t make a habit of gifting his enemies flowers).

Snow’s coworker has finishes with the other customer and is looking at us. I take this as a cue and nod, making a step to leave.

“Wait, Baz.” Snow rushes as the woman next to him taps his arm.

“I’m gonna take my break.” she says at the same time Snow asks,

“Did you want anything?”

I stay on my spot of pavement. As Natalie walks away from the stand Snow gestures at the fruit in front of him.

I don’t want any berries. “I suppose a small container of blueberries would be nice.”

Snow smiles at this. Is he really that happy I’m buying berries? Does this stand not make enough money?

“Okay.” He says as he grabs a box of berries.

“Have any plans this week?” He asks.

“Besides my regularly scheduled plotting and evil scheming?” I ask. This gets a chuckle out of him. I grin. “No, I’m not doing anything, why?”

“Well uh, you know I’m usually here Saturdays and Wednesdays but next week they over scheduled so I’ve got August 3rd off.” I nod, unsure of where this is leading.

“But the home still has me down as working that day so... I don’t know, we could hang out?”

“Yeah we could, do something.”

“Yeah? Cool. I’d like that.”

\---

_u left ur blueberrys_

**So I did. I don’t need them.**

_i cant just put them back on the stand_

**Then eat them.**

_u sure?_

**Yes Snow. Take them, you need the food.**

_okay_

_thx_

_is this some plot to fatten me up so im easier to kill?_

**Oh no! You’ve figured me out, Snow.**

###### End Notes

Here's a blossom paragraph anyway: Due to strawberry blossom's white petals they've often been a symbol of purity and innocence. The blossom can also symbolize the pleasures of love, and sensuality. (I think it's safe to say we've all at some point seen someone bite into a strawberry trying to make it sexy). It's my personal head-canon that Baz would know about flower symbolism but sadly I couldn't fit it into the fic naturally. I don't know if strawberry blossoms with pink petals have a different meaning than the common white ones. I didn't even know pink strawberry blossoms existed until about a month ago when I saw them in a neighbors yard. Anyway, I'll stop with the blossoms. On to the next chapter!


	8. The Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get soft. And then angsty (sorry).

#####  SIMON

I am buzzing with magic. What a stupid idea. Invite yourself to Baz’s house in the middle of nowhere and don’t even plan out what you’re going to do all day. I’ve never really been one for plans but Baz always puts me on edge. I used to think it was because he was evil but now I have no idea why I’m so jittery around him. A whole day with him could go terribly wrong for a number of reasons. I pack my work backpack to try an calm myself.

During breakfast I started making a list of all the ways this day could end in disaster but I had to stop that. If we don’t have structured activities I might end up doing something stupid. Who am I kidding? I _always_ do something stupid.

It’s situations like these that make me miss Penny’s strategizing.

\---

I’m still a bundle of nerves when Baz texts me that he’s here. I head out of the home like I’m off to work. But once I turn the corner, I see a sleek maroon car and hop in.

Baz’s car looks expensive and spotless. Of course it does. The air conditioning is a nice contrast to the heat outside. He doesn’t say anything when I slide in, just nods and hides a smile. He’s been doing that a lot, like he won’t let himself smile.

Something twists in my stomach every time he does it. I wonder if vampires can control you with pretty smiles.

#####  BAZ

I’m already panicking and Snow just got here. The sight of him in old ripped jeans and a blue shirt sitting in my car is almost too intimate. And I’m expected to endure an entire day of this.

We sit in my parked car for minutes, neither of us saying anything. Eventually I get the nerve to invite him to my house. He seems excited when I offer. Maybe he wants to search for any secret plans lying around or something else equally ridiculous.

The drive there is nice. Snow’s eyes mostly stay glued out the window. Watching as the cityscape slowly fades into a calm country background.

It’s hard to keep my eyes on the road.

\---

#####  SIMON

The Pitch manor is fucking massive. I mean, of course it is. It’s weird to see Baz standing in the fancy entrance way wearing a casual button up and dark jeans. Though they are _really nice_ jeans.

I always imagined him spending his time at home in posh suits and silk scarves or smoking jackets. He’d be reading books I’ll never understand while lounging in a Victorian fainting chair.

Baz reaches a hand towards me and I have to stop thinking about my imaginary Baz.

“Can I take that for you?”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” I clutch onto the straps of my backpack.

“Right. First order of business then: getting you food.” Baz turns sharply and walks toward the kitchen.

It’s only eleven but I’m glad he offered, I’m famished.

Walking into his giant kitchen is close to a religious experience for me. It is gorgeous. Baz starts picking through the large fridge, pulling out left-overs and throwing them on the island counter. I’ve never seen a fridge hold so much food. I hear a cheery voice from the hallway. 

“Basil, would you mind-“ Daphne Grimm pauses, seeing me standing in the kitchen. “-oh, I wasn’t aware you had a guest over.” She smiles at me.

Baz rolls his eyes. “Daphne, this is Simon Snow. Snow, this is Daphne.” He says, waving a hand towards us.

Her smile gets wider. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do. Do we shake hands? Do I bow??

Thankfully she circles the brown granite island and reaches a hand out before I curtsy in the middle of their kitchen. Her grip is light and I realize how sweaty my hands are.

“So…” Daphne says.

“We’ll be in the _study_.” Baz gives her a pointed look.

“Okay. Well let me know if you boys need anything.” She glides over to Baz and squeezes his shoulder. “I’ll be sure to keep Malcolm from bothering you.” She adds in a quieter voice.

Baz’s posture shifts at this. “Thank you.” He says in the same quiet tone.

Then we’re alone again.

Baz loads a silver platter (A literal silver platter) with fruits, meatloaf, biscuits, cooked carrots, and plates. He asks me to grab silverware from a drawer then he’s leading me to the study.

We end up sitting on an expensive looking rug. Baz brought enough food to feed a small family. Not even I can finish it all. I convince him to eat some under threat of spoon feeding him. He covers his mouth with every bite. This close I realize him mouth looks fuller. I’m reminded again why this is a bad idea: I invited myself to a vampire’s lair. Thought the threat of Baz hurting me right now, feels far away and almost laughable.

I gaze around the room. It’s filled with books, and a desk Baz informs me is his father. My eyes land on his violin.

I decide to ask about his playing. (I used to follow him every week to his practice in fifth year. After a while I realized he wasn’t planning some elaborate music scheme to take me down but I kept showing up). Sometimes I’d get the courage to peak through the music room window; he looks so beautiful when he plays.

He seems happy to talk about music (and insult my lack of knowledge on the subject). It’s nice hearing him talk about his passions.

\---

#####  BAZ

Talking to Simon is much easier than it should be. We’ve sat in here for a while and the conversation is rarely boring. I almost let myself believe we could keep doing this, that we could be friends .

“My favorite movie as a kid was Beauty and the Beast.” I say to keep the conversation going.

“Wanted to kidnap a girl and keep her in your creepy mansion?” Snow attempts to wiggle his eyebrows while saying this.

“No! Merlin, Snow, I _adored_ that giant library. I used to daydream about it.” He covers his mouth to stifle a laugh. “You laugh, but I’m serious, it looked gorgeous.”

“I can’t believe you have wet dreams about pretty libraries.” He manages to gasp out between laughs.

“ _I_ can’t believe you have no respect for literature. It’s pathetic.” He isn’t even fazed by my insult.

“My favorite movie was Madame Blueberry.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a VeggieTales movie.”

“VeggieTales?” I’ve no idea what he’s on about.

“You know, like the cartoon Christian kids movies? They’ve got Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber and they like tell you bible stories.”

“I absolutely do not know. That sounds like a nightmare.”

“It’s good! I’m so forcing you to watch some VeggieTales one day.” How long does he plan on not fighting me?

“Wait, Snow, do you believe in God??” I thought the cross necklace was purely for vampire purposes.

“What? No. They’re just fun, and VeggieTales was like the only VHSes we had in my kid’s home before I came to Watford. Wait, _is_ God real? Is that like a thing mages know?”

I can’t even breath I’m laughing so hard. My stomach hurts.

“Okay okay, stop laughing at me, how was I to know!”

_“Is that a thing mages know?”_ I squeak out. “How are you a real person?” There are tears in my eyes.

\---

#####  SIMON

“Snow, I cannot believe the words coming out of your mouth right now.” Baz says faux offended.

“What! Have you ever seen a goblin up close?” I cross my arms.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He rolls his eyes.

“They’re bloody fit bastards!” Baz fake gags at this.

“I just threw up in my mouth.” I huff.

“I’m not saying they’re good! But you can’t deny-“ I point a finger at him “-they’re handsome.” I exclaim.

“You are a disgrace to humankind.” I slump into the back of the sofa.

\---

I nearly knock a book off the side table while trying to rest my elbow on the armrest. I recognize the cover, Colloquial Arabic of Egypt. Baz was reading it earlier this summer.

“Are there a lot of good Egyptian spells?” I ask him.

“What?” I point to the book lying on a side table.

“You’re learning the language, right? Is it for spells?”

He clears his throat. “Oh uh, no. My mother used to speak to me in Egyptian Arabic sometimes. She grew up with it in her family and, once my father said she wanted to teach me the language so...”

“It’s important to you.” Baz casts his eyes to the carpet.

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool.” I cringe at my response. He clearly cares a lot about his mum and I just said the lamest thing possible.

Baz still isn’t looking at me but a small smile spreads on his face. Hopefully he knows what I was trying to say.

\---

#####  BAZ

We manage to spend an entire day in the study. It’s funny how out of place Snow looks in my house. So golden and alive in a place filled with artifacts and history. Not to mention his unkempt appearance. After a while, he gets comfortable, like he somehow dialed the study up to match his radiance.

The afternoon sun brought out every freckle that graces his skin. The sunset created a halo out of his curls.

We’re both sat on opposite ends of the sofa now. Are backs pressed into the arm rests while our legs are stretched out on the middle cushion.

I contemplate breaking magic law to stretch my time with Snow out forever.

“We should try sharing magic again.” He says casually. I freeze. Something twists inside me. I remember who we are; why I can’t have Snow forever.

“Why?”

“To make sure it wasn’t a fluke!”

His gold cross sways on its chain. I cannot get close to Snow.

“It _was_ a fluke.” I move my legs to the floor in front of me. I don’t truly know what it was.

He inches closer to me. My chest tightens.

“Don’t you want to know, Baz?” There’s pleading his is voice.

Of course I do.

I stare at my hands.

“You trust me too much. I could learn to use your own magic against you.” I can’t help but push him away.

“Why would you do that?” His brow furrows.

“Because we’re enemies, Snow!” I’m not sure what we are at this point.

“We’re on a truce.” He sounds so sure of this, like it will always be true.

“Not forever. We’ll go back to school and fighting this fall. Then when The Mage sends you after me I’ll know how to tap into your power. I could cast anything against you and you’d be done for. Or maybe you latch on to me and make me a magickal puppet. Force spells through my body you’re not eloquent enough to pull off alone.” The thought turns my stomach.

“Why do you always have to play the villain?” He growls. “Why would you even think of those things?”

“Because I have to!” I’m on my feet and in his face. “This is why I’m going to beat you Snow: you don’t think. You don’t plan ahead.” I could kill him. Anyone could if he walks around letting them take from him.

“I’m not going to do that to you.” He says, and the heroic idiot means it. “And you’re not going to do that to me.” He grabs my hand. He’s right. (I _won’t_ , but he can’t know that. He should not trust me). “This is important, Baz.” He squeezes my hand. I’m too weak to pull it away. “If we can figure out how to do this, we can be a team. Maybe The Mage will know how to use it to stop the Humdrum.”

#####  SIMON

Baz recoils at the mention of The Mage. He’s acting insane. 5 minutes ago we were friends. I thought we had moved passed fighting but apparently that’s not what he wants.

“You should to go home.” Baz wipes his hand on his trousers. He’s back to being cold and removed. I want to punch him. I want to… I don’t even know but I need him to stop.

I can’t give up that easily. I’m tired of fighting, Baz, the Humdrum, the Old Families, all of it. And now that I finally have a chance to solve everything Baz thinks we’re enemies again.

There’s no arguing with him now, though. I glance out the window and realize the sun is gone. I suppose it’s time to head back anyway. Baz is walking out the room without another word. I scuffle behind him.

###### End Notes

Almost done. Find me on Tumblr @otherpeoplesheartachept-2 if you'd like. Please leave any comments if you've got them! (I'm not sure if this chapter came out how I wanted it to but)


	9. The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! If you've made it this far, thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed the fic :)

#####  SIMON

The car ride is back is filled with tense silence. I already miss joking around with Baz. Maybe I’ve ruined everything.

Baz tries to look calm while driving but I can see right through him. His fingers continuously tap the steering wheel. His eyes keep scrunching up like he’s having trouble seeing the road. If I didn’t know better I’d think he was trying not to cry.

My magic starts to fill up the car. I feel panicky at the thought of just going back to the boy’s home, ending things like this when I feel so close to unlocking something, to figuring it all out. I can’t leave Baz now.

“What?” He says, catching me watching him.

“Pull the car over.”

#####  BAZ

Whatever Snow’s getting at it can’t be good. I pull into a dark parking lot anyway. His nervous magic is putting me on edge.

“Let’s try it again.” Snow breathes from the passenger’s seat once we’re parked.

“No.” I stare out the windshield, hands still clutching the wheel.

“Please. Come here.” He says, voice tired and soft.

“No.” I keep not looking at him.

He shifts in his seat. A freckled hand reaches across the console.

“We have to try again.”

“Why?”

“I can’t _not_ know, Baz. We don’t have to tell The Mage; we don’t have to use it for anything. I just need to know.”

His cross shines in the street light. I stare in to his blue eyes. He means it. It’s stupid, keeping something from The Mage simply because I want him to. But Snow trusts me, and I’m incredibly weak.

“Fine.” I give in.

His hand is warm in my palm. Simon laces our fingers like it’s nothing. I remind myself it is nothing to him.

I turn my torso to face him. He’s sitting almost crisscross with his legs pulled up in to the car seat. I position my legs to mirror him.

“Should you be casting a spell?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” I whisper back.

“Don’t, not at first, but tell me if it hurts.” I feel heat coming from our joined hands.

“It didn’t before.” I say. Then he releases.

I keep myself open. It starts in the skin of my palm and pulses down my arm, deeper into my bones. It’s a static shock but nice. His magic feels like mine almost. No, that’s not true, my magic feels like fire and wood, Snow’s is lighting and burned wires. It feels like I’m an extent of him, like it’s flowing through me because we’re the same.

“Okay?” He asks.

“Perfect.” I say focusing on the feeling in my chest. It’s like I’m limitless. I’m holding so much magic inside, every corner of me is burning with it. I could cast anything like this. Is this what it’s like to be Simon Snow?

Then it shifts, He’s not pushing anymore, just keeping the line between us open. I can draw from the infinity inside him.

“Still okay?”

I laugh. “Yeah.” My voice goes soft.

“Can you cast something?” He whispers. I’m drawn back to the dark car.

“Shit, Snow, I could cast a sonnet right now.” He looks beautiful, open. His eyes shine in the street lights and I know what to cast.

“ ** _Twinkle, twinkle little star.”_** The air around us shifts.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.”

**_“How I wonder what you are.”_** By the time I finish that line the world around us is gone.

“We’re in space.” He gazes up in awe. “Are we really in space?” He looks to me, reflections of galaxies in his eyes.

“I don’t know.” I can still feel the seat beneath me, but the stars look close enough to touch.

Snow takes my other hand as I finish the song. My chest feels bigger. His magic pushes my physical form wider to hold it all.

I gasp.

Snow looks concerned. “Is it too much?” I tighten my grip on his hands.

“No, no it’s like you completed the circuit.” I laugh again. “I feel drunk though.” I’m a live wire.

“Drunk on power?” He asks, a small grin on his face. His curls bounce just slightly.

“Shut up.” I giggle at him. “This is embarrassing.” He’s so pretty, sitting in outer space, glowing with starlight and magic. I could kiss him. I try to remember why I shouldn’t be doing this but it doesn’t matter. Not when I have Snow here like this.

“Should I pull back?”

“No, I’m looking at the stars.” I’m not though; I’m looking at him. It almost hurts but I don’t dare look away.

“I’m pulling back.” He says. But his magic stays in me.

Snow stares at me like I’ve gone mad. Or like he’s figured out a problem he was struggling with.

Then he’s closing me off. The electricity of his magic is gone but there’s still a buzz left in my limbs. I feel frayed at the edges, like burnt copper wire. My heart aches but for a different reason.

I stare at out connected hands. We’re back in the shadowed car.

“Did it stay with you? My magic?” He won’t look away from me.

“Like residually?” I shake my head. “No. There’s a feeling but I can’t use it.”

“Can you tap in to it?” He asks. “We’re still connected.” He squeezes my hands. “Try pulling.”

The thought scares me. But Snow trusts me, he wants me to try. I think of being a vacuum, a black hole to Simon’s sun. I imagine pulling power from his palms.

“I can’t.” It comes as a relief.

He’s still holding my hands. Has he forgotten they’re there?

“So you can’t use my magic against me.” He smiles at this. He’s gorgeous.

I’m too close to doing something incredibly stupid. Snow untangles one of his hands from mine.

Then he’s leaning towards me, across the seats. His eyes stay on mine. I don’t know what’s happening. He’s close enough to kiss. (He’s close enough to hurt). I need to leave.

A warm hand comes to me cheek. Instinctively I lean into it.

“Snow.” I try to sound warning but it comes out like a plea. I’m not sure what I’m asking him to do.

I’m not sure what he’s thinking.

Then he kisses me.

#####  SIMON

Basil’s lips are cold but soft. I worry, I’ve done something wrong but he starts kissing me back. It’s messy, almost angry, but so _so_ good.

Baz has always been objectively handsome, but surrounded by stars, full of my power, he looked magical. (He is magical) He looked, breathtaking.

Suddenly I wanted to kiss him. I figured it out. I’m surprised I never thought of it before.

That can’t be right. If I never imagined this before then why do I have a list of things I want to do with Baz?

I run my finger through his black hair. It’s soft like I imagined.

He pushes up into my mouth. A cold hand grips my shoulder.

I push him back against the window.

#####  BAZ

Kissing Snow feels like fighting. His chapped lips are relentless against mine. I almost get my tongue bit off. But then he does this thing with his chin and it feels amazing again.

For a moment I’m worried I’ll hurt him. That my fangs will pop or I’ll turn him with my saliva. (I don’t know how any of this works. I’ve never kissed someone before).

I won’t hurt him. I try to match his pace, pushing back roughly but he over powers me. (I let him).

My head hits the window but I’m unfazed. He’s crawling into the driver’s seat with me. It’s too crowded. It’s not close enough.

We spend hours kissing, or maybe only minutes.

I reach for his chest but it burns me.

#####  SIMON

“ _Fuck!_ ” Baz winces, recoiling away from me.

My eyes fly open. He’s clutching his hand. My cross is dangling between us.

“Shit. Sorry, Sorry!” I yank at the chain and throw the blasted thing in the backseat.

Baz looks like a spooked animal.

“Sorry.” I breathe, this time slowly reaching for his hand. “Wait, this means you’re really-“

He’s shoving me off him before my brain knows what’s happening.

“We can’t do this, Snow.” His voice is back to being cold and uncaring. There’s fear underneath it, though.

“Just because I know you’re…? it doesn’t matter, Baz.” I realize then that it really doesn’t matter he’s a vampire. Baz is still Baz.

“We’re enemies.”

“You know we’re not.”

“We have to be.”

“No we don’t.” I tug on my hair. We can change things.

“Yes, we do.” He sounds defeated.

#####  BAZ

This summer was a mistake. This, right here, was a mistake. I told myself _Do not Get Close To Sno_ w how many times? I’m such a fool. And now he _knows_. I’m hopelessly in love with him, I’m a bloodsucker. It’s time to stop playing pretend.

I want to run away but I can’t. This is my car.

“I don’t want to fight you.” I almost believe him. But it doesn’t matter what either of us want. Tears form in my eyes.

“You have to. I’m. I’m a monster, Simon.” I try to stay level but I can hear the despair in my own voice. It’s pathetic.

“Have you ever killed someone?”

“Merlin! No.”

“Then what’s the issue? I’m not exactly vegetarian.” Snow tentatively smiles at me.

“You’ve been trying to expose me for years and now you’re okay with it?” I ask incredulously.

The numpty simply shrugs. “Guess so, just because you’re a vampire doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“You’re a fool.” I roll my eyes at him. He’s so quick to defend me, it’s… nice.

“We don’t have to be enemies, Baz, we haven’t really been for a while.” He says with something close to affection. Snow slowly moves across the car towards my cramped form. He pauses, looking at me with a question in his eyes.

I nod.

He’s back in my space, hovering over me. I keep my eyes on his chest.

A hand presses into my stomach. The warmth from his palm seeps through the fabric and meets the honey warmth pooling inside me. I’m so weak.

“We can have this if we want it.” He stares into my eyes.

I turn my head toward the tawny arm holding him up. “One kiss and you think the world’s gone upside down.”

His hand shifts from my stomach to cheek. I look up to him. 

“Two kisses.”

\---

I’m not sure what _‘this’_ is to Simon but I know what I want. Maybe, against all odds, I’ll be allowed to have it.

#####  SIMON

I finally have Baz where I want him. I’m never letting go. As long as Baz will let me, I want _this_.

I want him now, this school year, the autumn after that, and for as many years as I live.

###### End Notes

Thank you so much for reading!! I've haven't written in a while so joining the Carry On Exchange was really fun! And thank you AcrimoniousGoat for the the prompt, I hope you liked this! Again, any comments are greatly appreciated and if you'd like more of me I'm on Tumblr as @otherpeoplesheartachept-2.


End file.
